


Strangers in Town

by EADF



Category: Assassin's Creed, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EADF/pseuds/EADF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1498 a woman, running from her past,has a chance encounter with the Master Assassin. Then things go horribly wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1498- Florence, Italy

The calm in Firenze had returned again. For the past few years, Girolamo Savonarola, a friar turned dictator- had reigned over Florence, causing chaos and destruction and it had all been because of his acquisition of a supreme device known as the Apple.   
The Apple was a not only a Piece of Eden, but a weapon that could control minds and drive people to insanity. That’s what the Apple had done to Firenze, causing people to become suddenly devoted to Savonarola who had misused the device to get whatever he wanted.   
He had destroyed valuable pieces of art and books, claiming they were the source of evil. Anyone who stood in his path was immediately killed along with his family.   
His death was inevitable and if it hadn’t been for the Assassins, Firenze would have still been in shambles.   
The Assassin, who had ultimately killed Savonarola, walked down the now cleared up streets and headed to the only Inn that was open. His dark hooded robes were pristine, except for his sleeves which showed traces of drying blood.   
He walked with his head held high, his shoulders broad and when a man came up to him to offer his thanks for helping his family, he gave a brief nod and then went on his way. Many would have thought him arrogant, but only a few close ones would know who the real Ezio Auditore da Firenze was. 

*/*/*/*/*/*  
For Ezio, today should have been the happiest day of his life. Savonarola was finally dead and his home, his city, was finally free. But that didn’t give him any relief. The bartender in the Inn handed him a goblet of wine and he drank it in one gulp, slamming it on the table when done and wiping his mouth.   
Around him the rest of the citizens were celebrating. Drinks were being passed around and boisterous laughter was heard from every corner in the room. Men and women were dancing as the lute players started to play while the others chose to gamble away their meager fortunes in a game of Hazard.   
Ezio wanted to get lost in the crowds and not think of his troubles. There was more work to be done than anyone could imagine and in the process, there were more loved ones to be lost….  
A man with wiry brown hair came over to him and slapped him on the shoulder, as if they were the best of friends.  
“A-another d-drink, for my f-f-f-friend here.” He said in a drunken slur.   
Ezio looked down at the table and said nothing as the man continued his incoherent babble.   
“If-if it h-hadn’t been f-for you….” The man started to sway and Ezio got up, caught his shoulders and led him to sit on an empty chair, far from his own table.   
“Stay here.” He instructed.   
“B-but I w-want to t-t-th-thank you….”  
“That is not necessary.” Ezio said, putting up a hand.   
The man picked up a mug set on the table by another and raised it. “To-to the Assassin!”  
The others around him cheered and Ezio walked away from there and went back to his table where the bartender had set another goblet of wine. He sipped it and then set it down, staring at the blank wall ahead of him.   
“You’re a man of few words.” A woman said.   
Ezio rubbed his forehead and nodded, without looking up, wishing that everyone would just leave him alone. He said nothing and took another sip of his wine. From the corner of his eye, he saw the woman still standing beside him. She wore a plain dress and he thought she must be a peasant woman. Her shoes were brown and worn out.   
After minutes passed by and he still hadn’t acknowledged her, the woman spoke again.   
“Do you mind if I join you?” she asked and without waiting for an invitation, pulled out a chair next to him and sat down. She put her goblet down, next to his.   
Ezio sighed and turned to her. He had been wrong. The woman was not a peasant. Though dressed plainly, she looked the epitome of grace. The woman looked young, had dark eyes and long hair that she had left loose. Her nose was small, her mouth tiny and her neck graceful. His eyes stayed on hers for a minute, captivated by what he saw.   
If he had seen her under different circumstances, or twenty years ago, he would have wasted no time in asking everything about her and then later taken her upstairs in the many rooms of the Inn.   
The woman smiled at him and he felt a tug of emotion he hadn’t felt since….since Cristina. He looked away from her and took another sip.   
The woman was persistent. “You’re the Assassin, aren’t you?” her voice was thick with an accent he couldn’t recognize. “The one who killed that monk?”  
“Si.” He said curtly.   
She leaned closer. “That was very well done.” She said.   
“Grazie.” He sighed.  
“You don’t talk much do you?” she said.   
Ezio looked at her and wondered what it was about her that was drawing him in. Her eyes were holding him frozen and he blinked to gain some control over his composure. “I’ve had a long day.”  
“Of course, with the assassination and all.” She continued. “I’ve heard a lot about you and your exploits. Very, very impressive.” Her voice was sensual as she said the last.   
Ezio swallowed the last of his wine and then got up. “It was nice to meet you, signorina, but I must take your leave.”  
The woman stared up at him and he was once again held in her gaze. He was no longer able to move as a strange numbness took over him.   
“Stay.” She said and suddenly every fiber in his body told him to do exactly that. Her pupils seemed to get larger and he found himself falling into the darkness of her eyes. “Sit.”  
Ezio sat down, feeling breathless with uncharacteristic excitement.   
The woman tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and leaned forward, resting her chin on her palm. “Now, Ezio…tell me about yourself.”  
Ezio was a secretive man. Ever since he had become an Assassin after his family was murdered by the hands of the Templars, secrecy wasn’t only a necessity, but a beneficial skill. Apart from his Order of Assassins, he made sure no one knew anything about him. Yet, when this woman asked him, he was compelled to open his mouth and reveal the darkest of his secrets. And he couldn’t understand why…  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
Katerina Petrova had journeyed long from Bulgaria. Ever since she had grown up to a young woman, she had dreamt of travelling and she had never in her wildest dreams thought her wish would be fulfilled under these circumstances.  
She had become pregnant by the age of nineteen and as she had expected, Andon- the man she had loved to some extent- had abandoned her. Her family had been deeply shamed by her and throughout her pregnancy had treated her like a stranger in their house. She had accepted that. It was her mistake after all for letting herself getting swayed by Andon’s charms and empty promises.   
She spent the months of her pregnancy, hoping that once her child came into the world, she would finally have someone to love and someone who would love her back.   
Then everything had gone horribly wrong after she had given birth. Her baby was taken away from her. It was a girl and she wasn’t even allowed to see her as her Mother gave the baby to her Father who had then walked out of the house. She had cried and begged to let her see her baby, but to no avail.   
Broken-hearted she spent her days in shock until her Father came to her one day and told her that she would have to leave the country and go to England. In England, she thought she would finally find some happiness. She met a young man called Trevor who had introduced her to Elijah.   
Katerina suspected that Trevor must have some feelings for her, but she dare not reciprocate and repeat her own mistakes. She found Elijah, to be quite charming. He had the kindest brown eyes she had ever seen and he seemed to be quite taken with her, though Katerina couldn’t be completely sure. Whenever they met, he only spoke of his brother Lord Niklaus and his descriptions of him, made her excited to finally meet him.  
Nikalus- or Klaus as he had asked her to call him- was everything she wanted in a man. He was young, handsome and wealthy. She imagined living a comfortable life with him and finally having a family of her own. Klaus was charming just like his brother Elijah and it wasn’t long before Klaus started to court her.   
She was certain Klaus liked her and intended to propose to her.   
She was wrong.   
Never had she imagined what her destiny held for her. One night, Trevor came over to her and told her why Klaus was really charming her. She was apparently a doppleganger of a woman named Tatia. Trevor explained the Mikaelson’s family true identity and she escaped as quickly as she could.  
They were vampires, though Klaus was something entirely different- a hybrid. He was half vampire and half werewolf and he intended to use her in a sacrifice to free him from a curse that stopped him from turning into a werewolf. She knew she couldn’t outrun vampires and a hybrid and a plan started to form in her mind…  
Trevor found her in the woods and led her to his cottage where his friend Rose lived. This was her chance. Trevor and Rose were vampires and she had learnt enough from him to know exactly how to turn into one.   
She had succeeded in letting Rose turn her into one by deception and now all that was left was to escape England. She had managed that as well and gone back home to Bulgaria, but a greater tragedy awaited her there. Her family had been slaughtered by Klaus who had reached them first.   
There was no way to outrun a hybrid and she would need someone to protect her. Coming to Italy was not a choice. She had boarded a ship without knowing its destination and hoped it would take her far away from this life. She wanted to hide as far away from Klaus as she could and Italy seemed like the perfect choice, for when she stepped down, she heard all about this great Assassin.   
Katerina smiled bewitchingly and watched Ezio tell her all about his life. He had no choice- she had compelled him to reveal everything about him. She needed to know how he could protect her and had already seen him in action as he had slayed the Templar guards and that dictator Savonarola.   
“She died in my arms last year.” Ezio said sadly.   
Katerina perked up, aware that she had been too deep in her thoughts to actually listen to what he was saying. “Who died?”  
“Cristina.” Ezio said and there were tears in his eyes. “She was the woman I loved, the one I had to let go and the one who died in my arms.”  
Katerina rolled her eyes. Another lovesick fool. Love had been the cause of all her problems. If she hadn’t believed and loved Andon, she would never have been banished by her family and she would have never met Klaus. The only good thing that came out of this whole ordeal was that she was now a vampire.   
She glanced around the room and looked for the one person who would be her dinner tonight. She was starving.   
“I would never forget her.” Ezio said.   
“Trust me; you’re better off not knowing her.” Katerina said dryly and then an idea came to her. Right now, Ezio was the only man she had encountered who showed some potential in defending her. With his skills, he would be able to give her a head start before Klaus killed him too.   
“Better yet…” she took his face in both her hands and brought him forward. “Forget all about Cristina. Forget that you ever loved her.”  
“I’ll forget all about Cristina and that I ever loved her.” Ezio repeated mechanically.   
“That’s better.” Katerina replied and the let him go.   
Ezio blinked and looked away. “I feel…strange…”  
“You’ve had too much to drink.” Katerina said.   
Ezio got up. “I should be heading out.”   
Katerina dropped her smile. “No!”  
Ezio raised an eyebrow at her.   
Katerina feigned a smile and got up. “You’re not leaving so soon are you?” she asked sweetly. “I’m alone here in this big city and I don’t know anyone.”  
“I don’t even know your name.” Ezio said.   
“Ah, where are my manners? Katerina.” She said, curtsying. “Katerina Petrova.”  
“You’re not from around here.” Ezio remarked. “I know you must feel lonely, we all do sometimes, but I must leave for I have important tasks to take care of.”  
He turned to leave and headed towards the door. Katerina made a disgruntled face and sped towards him, blocking his path.   
“How did you get here so fast?” Ezio asked, turning around and then back at her.   
Katerina batted her eyelashes and let her fingers trail over his arm. “You must be so tired after your excursions. Stay the night?”  
“I’m afraid I must deny you.” Ezio said disappointedly and side-stepped her, but she blocked his path again and glared at him.   
“Stay!” she said, resorting to compulsion once again. “Spend the night here….with me.”  
Ezio nodded and then when she broke the spell, blinked rapidly.   
“Come on.” She said, taking his hand.   
“After you.” Ezio grinned.   
She took his hand and led him upstairs. This was what she loved- the thrill of having people obey her every command. Ezio followed her silently, dragging his feet. She saw utter confusion on his face but he did nothing to break free from her grasp.   
Once they were upstairs, Katerina looked down the corridor at the rooms. There were five rooms and she had booked none of them. She headed to the second door and was about to open it, when a drunken man, put his hand on the door.   
“M-my r-room.” He slurred.   
Katerina put her hand to her nose. “Ugh!” Was everyone in this city getting drunk tonight?  
The man was wearing a cap that was now lop-sided. He pushed his hair out of his face and she saw his eyes were red. “Y-you can…could…join me.” He grinned.   
“Or not.” Katerina said. Ezio was standing behind her, took a step forward, but Katerina put her arm up. “I’ll handle this.”  
She stood before the drunkard and pulled up his chin so that she could look into his eyes. “This is my room. You will leave this very instant.”  
“I’ll leave.” His voice was oddly clear. He started to walk away, swayed and then balanced himself on the railings. She opened the door and started to go inside when she saw Ezio moving towards the man.   
“What now?” she grunted. The drunkard had fallen down the first step of the stairs and Ezio was heading towards him to help. Katerina took Ezio’s wrist and pulled him inside. “He can help himself.”  
Ezio nodded and looked all around the room as she closed the door. The inn was shabby from the outside and even seedier inside. The grey curtains had large holes on them; the paint was chipping away from the walls. There was a small painting of a vase of flowers, but that had a large stain on it- as if someone had spat tobacco at it. The bed was made, but Katerina would have preferred not to stand even near it.   
“Oh well, this will have to do, I suppose.” She sighed and started to loosen the laces of her dress.   
Ezio stepped towards her and she pushed him hard into the bed. “You’re strong.” He commented and started to sit up, when she pushed him down again.   
She loosened the laces of her dress and climbed over him. “Now where were we?”   
Ezio stroked her arms and then raised his head to kiss her softly on the lips. Katerina kissed him deeply and then pulled away.   
“You’ve got too much on.” She said. “I think something poked me. And it was one of those pouches!”   
Ezio laughed then and helped her off him. He reached for the buckles of his chest armor and started to remove them slowly.   
Katerina brought her hair to the side and put her hands on her hips. Ezio had too much armor on. There was a chest guard, a belt on his waist, another belt with pouches, bracers on his wrists and boots with too many buckles. This was going to take forever.   
“Here, let me help you.” She reached over and unsnapped the buckles of his chest guard and then flung it aside. She tore off his belt and was about to reach for the pouches when he grabbed her wrist.   
“No.” he said.   
Katerina stepped back and pouted. Ezio let go and took off his pouches carefully. He was stronger than she had thought and when she saw him remove his bracers, she uttered a gasp as a blade shot out from his wrist.   
“Just my hidden blades.” He said, comfortingly.   
Katerina watched him remove them and had an idea forming in her head. She had only thought to use him as a distraction for Klaus, but now seeing the amount of weapons Ezio carried and his strength, she imagined Ezio could do a lot more than that. He might be able to actually protect her. She could teach him to kill vampires- the ones who worked for Klaus anyway.   
She would make Ezio fall so madly in love with her that he would do her bidding, even stand before Klaus. But then she would also have to reveal her own little secret to him.   
Ezio had gotten rid of his armor and now standing before her in his undershirt and breeches.   
Katerina gave him a charming smile and pushed him into the bed again. She climbed over him and kissed him deeply. Her eyes closed and she lost herself in the sensations as Ezio kissed her back with equal ardor.   
She sat up suddenly and was about to pull her dress up, when her eyes fell on the pouches he had placed on the rickety bedside table.   
“What’s this?” she asked, picking up a large pouch. Whatever was inside was round and heavy. She started to pull on the strings to look inside when Ezio grabbed it from her hands.   
“This is not for you!” he said gruffly.   
Katerina frowned. Whatever it was, she had to have it. “And why not?”  
“I cannot say.” He pushed her away and got up, seemingly irritated with her.   
“Are you leaving?” she asked.  
“I…don’t…can’t….”Ezio looked confused and that only made her happier.   
She put her hand on his cheek and looked deep into his brown eyes. “I want you to show me what is in that pouch.”  
Ezio pulled on the string and reached inside to bring out a spherical object. It was golden with strange markings all over it and those marking appeared to glow as Ezio touched it.   
“What is that?” she asked him.   
“The Apple.” He said in a mechanical tone.   
Katerina looked at the object and raised an eyebrow. “The Apple? What does it do?”  
Ezio pressed on something and she heard a dull click. In an instant, a brilliant golden light illuminated the whole room and strange symbols wriggled before her.   
She turned all around her and then suddenly, felt a sharp pain rip through her head. She screamed in pain and fell to her knees as the pain grew intense within her. She could feel her insides twisting mercilessly and her throat clenched tightly, making it impossible to breathe. Her hand went up to her forehead as the pain seemed to shatter inside her.  
“Stop!” she gasped. She looked up to see Ezio mesmerized by the light and symbols. He seemed oblivious to her pain.   
She crawled to him and tugged grabbed his leg. “Please….just stop!”   
Ezio was still not looking at her and she had to pierce her nails on his knee to make him look down at her.   
“I said….stop!” she said, gazing deep into his eyes. The pain was flooding every one of her senses and her stomach clenched horribly.   
Ezio stood staring at her for a few seconds and then shook his head. “No!” 

*/*/*/*/*/*  
Something was happening. One minute his mind was clouded by dark haze, the next, a brilliance of light had cut through that darkness and suddenly energizing him. He felt as if he were being awakened from deep sleep.   
His eyes traveled down and he saw Katerina crying out in pain and suddenly it hit him: what was he doing?  
He immediately released the button on the Apple and the light went out. Kneeling down, he grabbed her shoulders. “Are you alright?”   
Katerina looked in dire pain and her skin looked oddly stretched until he thought he could see her veins. Then as he blinked, she looked normal again.   
“What was that?” she asked, tiredly.   
Ezio helped her up, angry with himself for telling an unknown woman about the Apple. Even if he had told her, he shouldn’t have shown, much less used the power of the Apple on her.   
Katerina could barely walk and she fell into the bed. There was sweat on her brow and she looked exhausted. Ezio used a rag to wipe her forehead and sat beside her.   
“Shall I get you some water?”  
“What was that?” she asked again and tugged at his sleeve when he wouldn’t answer.   
“The power of the Apple.” Ezio relented. “Mi dispiace. I shouldn’t have used it.”  
“You broke my compulsion.” She gasped. He could see she was still having difficulty breathing. “I could feel my head starting to explode.” She turned to him. “Did a witch give that to you?”  
“Compulsion? Witch?” Ezio shook his head quickly. “The Apple is a device that controls human minds. Savonarola had used it to take over Firenze.”  
“Control minds?” Katerina asked and then blinked and put her hand on her forehead. “It did a lot more than that.”  
“I cannot express how sorry I am.” Ezio said. “You must promise me to tell no one that I have it in my possession. In the wrong hands, the Apple could prove to be catastrophic to the human race.”  
“I won’t tell anyone.” Katerina said. “You can trust me.” She smiled.   
“Let me get you a Dottore.”  
“If you mean a Doctor, then no.” Katerina said.   
“Should I get you some water, at least?” Ezio asked, stroking her head.   
“No.” Katerina said, sitting up. “Water won’t help me. I know what will.”  
Ezio watched as Katerina’s eyes turned darker. The veins under her eyes seemed to grow darker and her skin became translucent. Her nose scrunched up and when she opened her mouth, he saw fangs instead of teeth.   
Ezio pushed himself away and jumped out of bed. “W-what are you?” he asked. The woman before her was no longer beautiful but a ferocious animal.   
Katerina grinned and walked towards him. “Ezio, my dear. I am a vampire.”  
Before he could even turn, Katerina was on him and she turned his head and bit into his neck. Ezio felt warm thick blood streaming down his neck and soaking the collar of his shirt. He tried pushing her away, but her grip was no match for his strength.   
His knees gave away and dark clouds appeared in his vision.   
“Stop.” He gurgled, but Katerina only squeezed his neck harder until he couldn’t breathe. Then when he was sure, he was simply going to die, she let go and he fell on the floor.   
He looked up at her and saw a trickle of his blood on her mouth. She was smiling at him and wiping her mouth. Then as if it had been just a dream, her face was back to normal.   
He blinked sleepily at her, his eyes felt tired as did every muscle in his body.   
“Don’t die yet.” She said.   
Ezio put his hand up on his neck and felt his own blood, still dripping from the two punctures.   
Katerina knelt beside him as his vision completely blurred. “Damn it! You weren’t supposed to die!”


	2. Chapter 2

Katerina pressed her forefinger and middle finger against Ezio’s neck. His pulse was getting weaker and his breaths were ragged and heavy. She wiped her blood-soaked fingers on the front of his shirt and got up, rolling her eyes.   
This did put a dent in her plans, but that was fine. Ezio Auditore was probably not working alone. She had only heard that there were other Assassins in the city, but had yet to hear who they were. Ezio had been seen with Niccolò Machiavelli. Perhaps he too was an Assassin?  
She looked at Ezio who was still fighting to breathe. She tapped her lips thoughtfully. Even when he was dying, this man was still fighting for every single breath.   
“Damn it…” She said tossing her hair. There might be other Assassins, but how many would be as strong and skilled as he was? Her eyes travelled to his neck where the blood was still oozing from the puncture wounds. The sight of his thick dark red blood was making her ravenous.   
“Focus.” She reminded herself. But the smell of his blood was driving her crazy. Adjusting her dress, she opened the door and walked out to clear her head.   
Below her, the inn was still bustling with activity. The drunks had yet to satisfy their cravings and the lute players had yet to play a melodic song. She put her hands on the wooden railing and wished her hearing wasn’t so intensified that she could hear every creak in the room beside hers. There were footsteps, a drunken laughter from a woman and a man asking her to remove his clothes. Then there was a creak and a thump against what she assumed was the wooden headboard.   
In another room she could hear two men talking about how the Assassins were slowly taking away the control of the city.   
“It is all up to Rodrigo Borgia now.” She heard one of them say.   
“The Pope?” Another said.   
“He is so much more than that.” Then Katerina heard them laugh maniacally and she rolled her eyes. Apparently this country had secrets of its own and no one appeared to be whom they looked like. Take for example the man in her room. He looked like he may have been a noble, yet he was dressed in robes that were far from the rich silks and fabrics sold here.   
“Have you seen her?”   
Katerina was jostled from her thoughts when she heard a voice from below. She peeked down, as a chilling sensation seeped down her neck. The voice wasn’t familiar, but the accent sure was.   
She saw two men with long hair and brown tunics standing in front of the innkeeper and unrolling a parchment. Katerina walked down the corridor and tried to get a better look at the drawing on the parchment even though she already guessed what would be in it.   
The two men were clearly not from here; they were from England and she was certain she had seen the bearded long-haired man next to Klaus.   
The innkeeper looked at the drawing of her thoughtfully for a long time as Katerina felt her heart sinking.   
“Katerina Petrova.” The other man said who was clean-shaven and dark haired.   
“Katherine.” The other nudged.   
The innkeeper pressed the parchment closer to his nose and nodded. “I think so…”  
Katerina held her breath, turned around and rushed back into the room. She closed the door behind her and stood, feeling like she had been taken over by a ghost.   
“Think, Katerina.” She said, putting her hand in her hair. Her eyes went over to Ezio who was still trying to breathe. His right hand was twitching and she locked the door behind her before she came over to him.   
“You’re still not dead?” she asked, kneeling down. Then she saw the magical spherical object lying next to his feet. She picked it up and turned it around in her palm. What had he called it? The Apple?  
She let her fingers run over the golden object and wondered how she could use it against the men downstairs. Perhaps the wielder of this object would not be affected by its powers. That was a small possibility, but it was still something and something was better than nothing.   
“Only one way to find out.” She said. She touched the button she thought she had seen Ezio press and closed her eyes, ready to feel the crushing pain. Instead, nothing happened. The button didn’t even slide down.  
“What the hell?” she used her fingers to press at various points in the Apple, but nothing happened. She grew so aggravated that she wanted to toss this infuriating object at the wall, but stopped herself just in time.   
She looked at Ezio and saw that his hand had stopped twitching, but his chest was still rising slowly. She grabbed him by his shirt and shook him. “How do you use this?” she asked.  
But Ezio didn’t answer. His head lolled from side to side and Katerina shook him harder. “Don’t you dare die now! How does this thing work?”  
Still no answer.   
“Damn it!” she said and then slammed the Apple down on the floor, hoping that would do it, but again….nothing happened. She shook her head and bit down on her bottom lip angrily. There was only one thing left to do.   
She raised her left arm and let her fangs slide into place. Biting into her own wrist, she hoped that feeding him her blood would be worthwhile. Her arm was dripping with her own blood when she raised it over his mouth.   
“Drink this!” she ordered, but Ezio wasn’t even flickering his eyes anymore. She used her fingers to pry his mouth open and let the drops of her blood enter his mouth just as her wound started to heal rapidly. She used her hands to slap him gently on the cheek.   
“Come on, get up!” she cried. “Get up!”   
Ezio flickered his eyes open and stared at the ceiling as if deep in prayer.   
“There’s no time.” She said, shaking him. “Get up! Now!”  
There was a loud rap on the door and Katerina looked up, her eyes growing wide.   
“Open up!” someone called. No doubt it was one of the men from downstairs, judging by the English accent.   
“Now!” she told Ezio, but he was staring at her as if seeing her for the first time.   
She picked up the Apple and waved it over him. “This…how do you use it? I need to use it on them?”  
Ezio was still blinking at her, as if he had just woken up from deep sleep. Then he inhaled loudly and deeply and sat up, coughing hard.   
“How do you use this?” she asked.   
The door burst open and Katerina got up, the Apple still heavy in her hands.   
“There she is!” the dark-haired man said.   
The bearded man raised his sword, a smile spreading his lips. “Niklaus says hello.”   
Katerina tsked. “A sword will not keep me down.”   
“But this will.” The dark haired man said, raising a wooden stake.   
“Let’s see who is faster.” She challenged. But before she could move, she felt a piercing pain in her back. Looking behind, she saw another man enter through the windows with a bow and arrow in his hands, ready to strike again.   
Katerina growled at them and let her fangs show. She reached into her back and pulled out the arrow, groaning in pain, but ready to fight these hunters off.   
Then she felt the sword being plunged into her stomach and gasped. “You shouldn’t have done that!” she yelled, pulling out the sword and striking the bearded man on his face. “You just made me very mad!”   
“Did you think we came here all alone?” The man holding the bow asked. His weapon was raised and poised to take aim. “There are more men ready to storm right here.”  
Katerina let the Apple slip into the pockets of her dress and pounced on one of them. She was getting ready to bite into him, when she found herself being thrown aside and pinned down.   
“Did you actually think I was ordinary?” the neared man asked and showed his fangs.   
Katerina kicked at him and then pushed him aside. She reached for Ezio who was getting up dazedly and threw him at them. The bearded man held him by his neck.   
“Come with us or your lover dies.” He threatened.   
Katerina rolled her eyes. “You really shouldn’t be making empty threats.”  
The man put his palm under Ezio’s chin and then other at the back of his head. Then before she could blink, the man had snapped Ezio’s neck. Ezio slumped to the floor and she stepped back, eyeing his lifeless body.   
“You…shouldn’t have…done that.” Katerina said, but already she was thinking that with his honed skills and now his vampire abilities would make him a deadly Assassin.   
“Are you going to cry over your lover?” he mocked.   
Katerina twisted her lips. “We’ll find out soon enough who is going to cry soon.”  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
There had only been darkness before and now suddenly the darkness was lighting up on its own. His chest was tightened and his mind realized in panic that he wasn't breathing.  
He tried to, but none of his muscles moved. This lasted for only a few seconds. Then all of a sudden he could feel his blood swirling in his veins. The sensation was sharp and unpleasant and but his chest was finally moving. He felt as if he had been punched hard in the stomach as the air rushed down his lungs.  
His eyes opened and all his senses came alive in an instant. He could hear a rumble of thunder, muffled deep booming voices. His vision was blurred by brilliance and when his eyes moved towards the side table the candle light burned his eyes.  
He let out a scream and someone around him stepped back.  
"He was dead!"  
"Didn't you kill him?"  
"I snapped his neck!"  
Ezio covered his mouth as the taste of bitter coppery blood enveloped his tongue. He covered his face as a gust of wind struck his face. Everything hurt and everything was tearing him apart.  
He screamed in agony as his gums stung him. He covered his ears as a woman laughed and then all of a sudden he smelled blood.  
"Too bad for you boys." A woman was saying.  
Ezio opened his eyes to see Katerina pulling out a sharp wooden object from someone's chest.  
"Get her!"  
Before he knew what he was doing, he had leapt on the man who had been talking and snapped his neck. He blinked rapidly as he heard a crack and saw the lifeless body of a man he had never seen before.  
"Good." A woman said walking over to him. "But he's not dead yet."  
She handed him over the pointed wooden object and Ezio took it.  
"Right at his heart." The woman said, tapping the center of her own chest.  
"Katerina." He mumbled.  
"Do it...now!" She ordered.  
Ezio knelt down and plunged the object into the man’s chest. Before his eyes, the man disintegrated into dust and the thinnest breeze swept it away.  
Ezio stumbled back, his eyes wide.  
"Relax." Katerina said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Now get up. We have to complete the transition."  
"Wh-what?"  
Katerina pulled him up with surprising strength. "You're in transition, darling." She smiled. "If you don't feed on human blood, you'll end up like that man you just killed."  
Ezio turned all around the room but he didn't see anyone apart from him.  
"I killed three of them." Katerina said. "They got distracted when you started to come alive."  
The words were piercing his ears and he covered them. "Basta! Don't say anything!"  
He heard Katerina sigh loudly. "If you don't feed you'll die and that will be such a waste of such a tremendous life."  
Her voice was highly seductive and Ezio could feel himself being swayed.  
"Feed on someone?"  
"Human blood." Katerina said impatiently. "You're transitioning to become a vampire."  
"Vampire?"  
"Yes." Katerina rolled her eyes and tugged on his shoulder. "Now let’s find you..."  
"No!" Ezio yelled and pulled away from her grip. "A vampire? Those are not real. They're a myth!"  
Katerina have another sigh and just then her face changed. Her eyes turned dark and red and her incisors grew longer...into fangs.  
Ezio stumbled and fell, his mind dizzy and the pain searing into his bones.  
He could feel and hear his own blood rushing through his veins and it was driving him insane.  
He looked up and saw her face had turned to normal again. "See? Are you convinced now? Can we go?"  
"You're a monster!" He cried.  
Katerina frowned and then shrugged. "I've been called worse. Now you have to feed or you'll die."  
"I won't! I will not harm an innocent!"  
"You have twenty-four hours to feed or you'll die." Katerina said. "Ugh, look at me going on and on repeating myself. I need you alive so that..."  
Katerina bit her lip and Ezio narrowed his eyes, slowly getting up.  
"Why? Why do you need me alive?" He asked. "We've just met."  
Katerina ran her hands over his chest lovingly. "And already I feel like we have such a strong connection."  
Ezio looked down at her hands and then pushed them away. "No, my heart belongs to someone else."  
"Oh great." Katerina pouted. "Of course the compulsion has worn off."  
“Cristina.” The name sounded so strange to him as it escaped his lips. Then little by little, he could feel his own heart beating rapidly in his chest and he felt the fluttering of a deep emotion that was both happiness and sorrow. “She died….in my arms.”  
He raised both his arms and looked at them as the memory surged in his mind. Her sweet face, her brown eyes as they cried their last tears, her mouth as they spoke the last words…  
Ezio couldn’t breathe any more as grief tore within him. He knelt, balancing himself on both arms and crying out in pain.   
Katerina came to his side and tugged at his arm. “You cannot speak of her or even think of her. Now that you’re in transition, all your emotions are heightened. They’ll get worse when you turn into a vampire, but we’ll cross that bridge when we come to that.”  
“No!” he shrieked and pushed her away. Katerina fell and hit her elbow on the side table. “Mi Dispiace.” He said, taking her arm.   
“It’s nothing.” Katerina said and Ezio’s mouth dropped open when he saw the wound quickly closing. All that remained of the wound was a trickle of blood.   
“What…how did…”  
“One of the perks of being a vampire.” She said. “Now where was I? Yes, we were talking about…”  
There was a loud rap on the door and they both looked up, startled. Ezio blinked and then put his hands over his ears as the knocking continued.   
“Alright, I’ll go see who it is.” Katerina said huffily and then went over to the door. She opened it a little and peeked out. “What do you want?”  
Ezio removed his hands from his ears slowly and then got up slowly. He recognized the voice as that of the innkeeper and he seemed peeved about something. He looked behind him and saw the open window. The curtains were fluttering in the wind and he walked towards it to close it, when he turned to look at Katerina speaking in that seductive voice that had gotten him upstairs in the first place.   
“I’m just having a bit of fun.” Katerina was saying.   
“Have fun in your room.” The innkeeper was saying.   
“This is mine.”   
“No, it’s not. That poor fellow is roaming around in confusion.” The innkeeper was saying.   
Ezio looked out the window and then heard a loud thudding sound. It grew in a steady beat and his mouth suddenly went dry. What was that sound? He gritted his teeth and looked to where he thought the sound was coming from.   
The innkeeper! Ezio was suddenly starving. The sound that he heard was that of the innkeeper’s heartbeat and it was driving him insane. He clutched at his throat as the cravings grew intense. He had to quench this peculiar thirst.   
He put one foot forward, his hands clenched and his throat getting drier by the second. Another step and he could almost taste the thick coppery liquid that would seep down his throat and quench his cravings.   
“That’s not my problem, is it?” Katerina told the innkeeper. She seemed to notice him and turned around. At first she was just watching him with curiosity and then slowly, a smile spread her face. Her hands pulled open the door further and Ezio had a full view of his potential victim.   
He stepped forward and that’s when his conscience thrust into his mind. What was he doing? Was he actually considering harming an innocent? The innkeeper had been so gracious with his welcome when he had entered and even respected his privacy to stay away from the festivities. And what was he doing? Was he going to kill this man for his own pleasure?  
“Ezio?” Katerina called sweetly. “Wouldn’t you like to have a word with this man?”  
Ezio backed towards the window again. “No!” he said, shaking his head violently. “No!” Without another word, he leapt off the window ledge and landed on the ground, just barely on his feet.   
He scrambled through the dark alleys blindly, not caring where he was going as long as it was far from here.   
The street that he grew up in was just a befuddling blur to him. He should have known every corner and turn, but he kept bumping and stumbling over everything.   
"Che idiota!" A woman yelled at him as he pushed her aside. He stopped, hearing her pulse loud in his ears. Something inside him shook violently and his hands stretched, ready to grasp her by the throat and bring her closer to him so that he could sink his teeth into her….  
Ezio started to run again. There were too many noises surrounding him and anyone who was even five feet away from him, had such a loud heartbeat. He covered his ears and ran blindly, until he slammed right into a wall.   
He fell over and blinked away his stupor. There was that pounding of a heartbeat again and he wanted to scream. The heartbeat grew closer and he pressed his hands closer to his ears, trying so hard not to act on what had become his instinct.   
"Ezio?" There was a warm touch on his wrist and he looked up with tears in his eyes at a woman with very kind brown eyes. She was dressed in a red dress with flowing sleeves. There were beads around her forehead and her long plait, swayed to her side as she helped him get up.   
"P-Paola?" he could almost hug the woman. Paola, who was the Madame of the Firenze Brothel- La Rosa Colta- was also a member of the Assassin Order and his mentor. He would never forget all the things she had done for him. When his father and brothers had been executed, Paola was the one who had kept her sister and mother safe and away from the Templars.   
He had intended to leave his beloved turned traitorous city right then, but she had advised him to let her help him learn the ways of an Assassin to protect himself. He had learned the most vital skill from her- to become invisible to his enemies.   
"Ezio, you look ill." Paola said kindly and entwined their arms. She led him inside a large decorative building that Ezio, even in his confusion, knew was the Brothel. He could smell the essences of roses and jasmines as he entered and that provided him with some calm before he heard the chattering of the courtesans.   
Their laughter crackled through the sheer film that was his sanity and suddenly he wanted to give in to his feral instincts.   
Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. That was one of the tenets of his Order. He didn't want to use his blade, but it was taking every bit of will not to lunge on the fair smooth slope of a courtesan's neck.   
"Girls, get some water." Paola instructed them.   
Ezio heard one of the girls run to comply and he cringed at the sound of her footsteps. Everything was too loud here. The candle flames were burning his eyes and he kept a hand covered over them as Paola led him to one of the empty bedrooms.   
"Had too much to drink, did you?" Paola told him as she made him lie down on the bed.   
Ezio didn’t reply. His throat was suddenly parched and he so badly wanted something warm seeping down his throat. He clutched the soft silky fabric of the bed sheets and swallowed uncomfortably.   
"You look terrible. I should call a Dottore." Paola said and was about to move away from him, when he grasped her hand.   
"No! Stay…" he managed. His tongue felt dry and thick in his mouth. He could feel his entire body drying up quickly.   
The courtesan entered with a glass of water and he heard Paola instruct her to bring a rag. When she did, Paola dipped it into the cool water and applied it on his forehead.   
"I haven't seen you in quite a while." she said, making idle conversation.   
"Turn off…the….my eyes…they…hurt…" Ezio murmured.   
Paola nodded at the courtesan who closed the door behind her. Paola went over to one side of the bed to extinguish a candle. "I'm leaving one on."   
"You did well, freeing the citizens from that dreadful man. Savonarola deserved that very fate." she continued.   
Ezio wanted to scream at her to stop talking. Her voice had once shown him wisdom, now it was grating against his ears and pushing him further apart. He took a deep ragged breath.   
"The fates of evil men are one. They must all die." He said hoarsely.   
Paola dipped the rag into the water glass again and applied it over his forehead. "It is fortunate that we have you- a good man- to do exactly that."  
Ezio turned his head to look at her. "All good men have their limits." he said. "It apparently doesn't take a lot to push them on a path they may never recover from."   
"There are none in this world without vices." Paola replied. "What counts is how one reacts in a crisis and controls his burgeoning tendency to do evil."   
Ezio took her hand once more. "What if it becomes increasingly impossible to hold back?"  
"Ezio…what are you…?"   
His grip on her writs tightened as he sat up. He could see the flash of fear in her eyes, yet that did not deter him. His urges had completely taken over him.   
"Shouldn’t one just give into his instincts? The instincts that he was born with in this world? To survive….to feed…?"  
Paola's eyes widened and Ezio knew why. He opened his mouth as his gums erupted in pain. He grabbed her by her long plait and pulled her closer to him.   
"Wh-What are you?" Paola was trembling in his hands as he stared at her long graceful neck.   
"A man with vices." he tilted his head and lunged his head forward to bite down hard on her neck. As the warm liquid oozed from her neck, he lapped it up hungrily before sucking down hungrily. The blood rushing down his throat felt invigorating. It was awakening every fiber and nerve inside him until he wondered if he had even been living before.   
"N-no…" Paola gurgled, but he paid her no heed. All he cared about was the blood that was relinquishing his thirst.   
Ezio bit down harder until he could feel his chin wet with the warmth of her blood. When he finally raised his head to breathe, he saw Paola's limp hand on the bed sheet. His eyes followed up her arm and he saw her head lolled to the side and her eyes glazed. Her mouth was bluish and open, as if she had tried screaming in her last moments.   
Ezio got up quickly, astounded by the sight before him. Paola fell to the floor with a thud and Ezio touched a hand to his mouth. He looked at the blood in his hands and uttered a low whine.   
"No! Paola!" He knelt by her side and pressed his fingers against her bleeding neck. There wasn't the gentle fluttering of a heartbeat against the side of her neck and a sob escaped his throat.   
He got up and felt his stomach knot tightly. What had he done?  
He had just killed the one person who had supported him through his hell and how had he repaid her? He pressed a clenched hand on his mouth to keep himself from screaming.   
"Madame?" he heard a courtesan outside the door and a fresh wave of shame spread over him. This place had been his refuge all those years ago and this city his home, now he was just an animal.   
The door opened and Ezio rushed to the window and jumped down. He went over to an alley and pushed himself into the shadows so that no one could see him. Tears streamed down his face as his mind kept reminding him Paola's ashen face and lifeless body.   
He was an animal and there was no redemption for what he had just done.


	3. Chapter 3

Katerina walked down the streets as the sun came up over the Arno River, looking all around her for shelter. After last night’s events, she could no longer stay in the inn as the innkeeper created such a fuss that some of his patrons gathered behind him and she found herself unable to do anything but leave muttering curses at them.   
If only she could have compelled them at once, but she had more important things in mind, actually a person, in mind. Ezio was now in transition and she had to make sure he fed on human blood before he wasted away. If he did, then she would have to go through the whole trouble of seducing another sap to do her bidding and protect her from Klaus’ minions.   
She saw a tree down the stairs that led to the docks and sighed. She would have to make do with that while trying to find Ezio. Just a few more hours and Ezio would die if he hadn’t fed already.   
“Dammit, where are you?” she huffed and sped downstairs and stood under the tree before the sun lit up the sky with its brilliance. She saw some boatmen tie up their boats and smiled. She was getting quite hungry. Should she feed on them first or ask about Ezio’s whereabouts? The way the Assassin had fled was sure to have caused a ruckus on the streets.   
Katerina put up a hand and waved at the young man who climbed up with a net full of fishes.   
“May I help you, Madonna? He bowed. The young man had wheatish hair, brown eyes and thin lips. He wasn’t exceptionally handsome, but he did have a very delectable vein in his neck that she couldn’t wait to sink her teeth into.   
“Mmm..how charming.” She giggled. The young man’s eyes immediately lit up and he took her hand and kissed it. In the brief minute her hand was out in the sun, her skin sizzled and she bit down on her cry. The last thing she wanted was to draw attention to her vampirism. She pulled his shirt collar and pulled him under the shade of the tree.   
“Have you heard of Ezio?” she asked.   
The man seemed surprised by the way she had pulled him in with such ease. “Er…”  
Katherine rolled her eyes. “Must I have to do this the hard way?” she gazed into his eyes and smiled her most charming smile. “Where is Ezio?”   
The man was incapable of speech for a few minutes as his eyes widened and his pupils dilated. Then he spoke in a numb voice. “Who is Ezio?”   
Katherine sighed and tossed him away. “Go home.”   
The young man scurried away and Katherine sat down on the small patch of grass. She might as well get comfortable; it was going to be a long day. Overhead, she heard a few guards talking about a murder and her ears strained to hear them.   
“Her eyes were wide and her skin pale. There was a gash on her throat.” One of them said.   
Katherine looked up, but she couldn’t see anything but the wall that blocked her view of the city.   
“We have a murderer in our city.” Another guard said. “Alfonso said he heard customers at an inn complain about a fight, but when he went to check, there were no bodies, only the furniture scattered all around the room.”   
Katherine made a face. Obviously there weren’t going to be any bodies, considering her attackers had been vampires.   
“What do we do with the woman’s body?” she heard a guard say.   
“Leonardo da Vinci is no longer here to use them for experiments. I say we toss the body in the river.” She heard one of them say.   
“What of her family?”   
“She was a whore.”   
Katherine felt herself relax. It wasn’t Ezio’s body they had found. There was a chance he was still alive. If only he would give up on his morals, he could lead a better and more powerful life. She couldn’t imagine what was keeping Ezio back from becoming a vampire.   
Katherine looked up the sky at the blinding sun. “Oh yes, the sun.” she sighed. She had heard there were witches living further west that may be able to help her. It could all be a rumor though for she had also heard that witches detested the vampires. Still , perhaps there may be a way to coerce them into helping her walk during the day as well. She hated being cooped away during the day in darkness only to come out at night.   
Katherine heard more people walking about, on the bridge. Some of them were women complaining about their negligent husbands, the others were men who discussed the naggings of their wives. She heard children playing with each other and felt a flutter of a deeply buried feeling. Her daughter…  
She wondered where her daughter was and to whom she was given. If only her father were alive, she would have coaxed him into revealing her daughter’s location. Then she heard a woman speaking and all her thoughts about her kin vanished.   
“There were marks on the side of her neck. As if all her blood had been sucked out.” She heard a woman speak.   
Another woman appeared to be crying as she spoke. “Now what will we do? We don’t have a Madame to run our brothel.”   
Katherine stood and saw a woman carrying an umbrella and walking toward a boat. The man in the boat took her hand and helped her in, smiling with love in his eyes.   
“Ugh!” Katherine sneered. She had this one chance….Using all the speed she could muster, she ran to the woman, snatched her umbrella and went up the stairs. Peering down, she saw the woman looking all around her in confusion.   
“Where is my umbrella?” she was crying.   
Katherine giggled and went to stand in the shade of a shop where she saw a group of courtesans heading. She followed them quietly, keeping her ears strained on their every word.   
“Who did she see it was?”   
“Ezio. But it is impossible!” one of the courtesans said. “He is the savior of this city and our friend. He would never hurt Paola.”   
Katherine could almost jump with glee had she not been in a public square or hiding under an umbrella. She was tempted to walk over to them and ask for details, but that would only cause suspicion. No, she would have to think of something else. She resumed following the group of courtesans to the brothel and then frowned.   
Ezio could be anywhere in the city, probably hiding from the sun the way she was. With his transition complete, he was no doubt going insane with the rush of memories and emotions he must have buried as a human.   
She sighed and considered taking shelter in the brothel, when she remembered something. Ezio had clearly been heart-broken about a woman named Cristina. Chances were pretty good he had gone to find her in his heightened state.   
“Where does she live?” she frowned, then remembered something else Ezio had said.   
“She was the woman I loved, the one I had to let go and the one who died in my arms.”  
Katherine walked closer to the brothel’s door where there was an awning. Cristina was dead, so where else could Ezio have gone? Unless….  
Katherine rapped on the door and a courtesan opened it.   
“The brothel is closed. Our madame….”  
“Ah yes, yes!” Katherine said, bored. She gazed into the courtesan’s eyes. “Where’s the cemetery?”   
The courtesan gave her directions and Katherine smiled. She was turning to leave, when she remembered that she hadn’t eaten anything since…since such a long time.   
“Who owns the brothel?” she asked.   
“The Madame. But she’s dead…”  
Katherine pushed the courtesan in and smiled as she stepped in. “How many of you are there?”  
“There are four of us.” The courtesan replied in a scared tone. “The others have gone to prepare for the funeral.”  
Katherine’s smile widened. “Call the others. I’m hungry.” She said, slamming the door shut behind her.   
*/*/*/*/*/*  
Right after he had fled from the brothel, Ezio had rushed through the streets of Firenze at a speed he wasn’t thought he was capable of. Before he knew it, he had circled the whole city and ended up near Cristina’s home.   
Falling to his knees, he put his hands over his face in despair. The window that had once led to her bedroom was closed and the flower box hanging outside had dead plants drooped over it. He remembered how he had climbed up her window almost every night- sometimes to just talk to her about his future. No…their future.   
Now she was dead and he….what was he? He turned to look at the tallest building in the district and rose slowly. Wiping away his tears, he resolved to end his wretched life. The voice in his head was ashamed at his suicidal thoughts, but a bigger part of him was ashamed of what he had done. He was no longer an Assassin for he had slain not only an innocent but an ally.   
Paola had taught him how to survive all those years ago after his family had been wrongfully executed. She had been the one to provide shelter for his Mother and sister. And what had he done?   
Ezio climbed up the roof and then hauled himself up by using window sills and jutting bricks of the tall tower. Tonight he had committed a crime that was atrocious and he had brought shame on the Order. He couldn’t imagine how his peers would react if they found out. And her mother and sister! They would no doubt wish he had died with his brothers and father. He climbed faster and pulled himself to the top.   
Looking down, he saw the city that was once his home, a place where he had been a human being and now a place where he had turned into a monster. Closing his eyes, he spread his arms as if they were wings. He would end the abomination he had become tonight.   
He had performed the leap of faith hundreds of time but this time it would be different. This time he wouldn’t safely land in a haystack but the hard brick path. He went over to the edge and let himself fall. The wind rushed in his ears and a smile spread on his lips. Now he would no longer have to bear the burden of guilt.   
His body came in contact with the road and he cried out in agony. His bones felt shattered and he could feel the warmth of blood gush out from the numerous gashes his body had suffered. Ezio opened his eyes and to his disappointment, found that he was still alive.   
It was a quiet street, so no one had noticed him yet, but he could hear the voices of the guards patrolling, draw nearer. He sat up, moaning in pain and saw the gashes close on its own. His insides seemed to be mending on their own and within minutes, he felt himself become whole again to get up and walk.   
Ezio looked at the pool of blood and grimaced. That however would not disappear. He held his arm that he thought was broken and realized he could move it around just fine.   
“Who is there?” The guards had made an appearance.   
Ezio took in a long deep breath and could smell the blood pumping in their veins. When he closed his eyes, he could even hear their heart pumping. Ezio’s fangs sprang out and he bent over and gagged in disgust.   
Covering his mouth, he ran as fast as he could, away from the guards. Before he knew it, he was at the Arno river and saw an empty boat. This was his chance! Even though for some reason he couldn’t die, he could at least leave this city and run far away from his guilt. No one would ever see him again.   
He looked up at the brightening sky and made the decision to start a new life far away from everyone he knew and who he could hurt. Perhaps he could go to Forli and join the monastery- make amends for his mistakes by helping others.   
“A new day, a new life.” He said to himself. Walking to the docks, he suddenly felt warmth spread over his skin. He relished the sensation until his skin started to get hotter. As the sun came up, his skin started to sizzle and he let out a cry.   
Instinct took over and he pushed himself back into the shadows. From the corner of the eye, he spotted a fluttering movement rush toward the docks, but he discarded it as his imagination. Tears of frustration sprang to his eyes and he sobbed. He put one hand out and when it prickled, he gasped.   
What was this? What had he become?   
The voice in his head sneered at him, calling him a coward. In one instant he had wanted to kill himself, in the other he was hiding in the shadows, trying to protect himself. The will to live was becoming stronger in him. Power was rushing through him that was so tempting that he was willing to forget everything he had done.   
He heard a guard up on the roof and his animal instinct took over. Kicking over a barrel, he looked up to make sure the guard had heard him.   
“Who is it?” The guard spoke in a fearful tone.   
Ezio let his fangs come out. Hunger- that was what was vanquishing any moral thoughts he had. He was so ravenous that he could think of nothing else but tasting blood. The guard jumped down and without missing a beat, Ezio grabbed him and plunged his fangs into his neck.   
The warmth of the blood was invigorating him, making him stronger and powerful. He had to have more. Pushing away the pale corpse of the guard he peeked out of his hiding spot to look for more…food.   
He saw men walking to their work and women taking their children to the market. The world was awakening and so was he. He wiped the blood from his mouth and looked for an easy target. There were young men following a group of women and an elderly man walking beside them, shaking his head at the young men’s audacity.   
Ezio smiled when he saw the aged man. He was slow and an easy target, plus he was coming to where he was hiding!   
Ezio readied himself, already imagining how the blood would taste in his mouth and how it would make him more powerful. He would rip out the man’s head and suck every drop of blood….  
He saw a group of courtesans walking behind the old man and his heart stopped. The courtesans looked like they were crying and appeared to be deep in discussion. Paola! They had to be talking about her. The guilt for what he had done, returned and flooded him with shame. What had he done? What was he thinking?  
He looked at the lifeless body of the guard lying in the corner and turned away. The guard hadn’t hurt him or even provoked him. All he did was follow his orders and what had the Assassin in him done? Nothing. The animal in him was taking full control of his actions.   
He rushed out of his hiding spot, feeling the burning prickles of sunlight, but ignoring them. All he could think about was running as far as he could from that place. When he saw a tree up ahead, he paused and gasped for breath.   
Looking at his surroundings, he saw graves everywhere. He slumped to the ground and read the names on the tombstones. Some of the people buried, he had known. The others were enemies and the one right at the corner of the cemetery was where Cristina had been buried.   
“There you are!” he heard a woman say.   
Ezio pushed himself away in fear. “Katherine! What are you doing here?”   
Katherine smiled at him. Dressed in a red dress and matching shoes, she looked the vision of beauty. Her hair was combed into curls and in her hands she carried an orange parasol.   
“I’m really getting good at predicting your moves.” She said. “It’s like we have a special connection.”   
“Get away from me!” Ezio warned.   
Katherine smiled sweetly at him. “I thought we were friends.”   
“You are not my friend.” Ezio said through gritted teeth. “You turned me into a monster.”   
Katherine shrugged. “If I tell you to jump into the well, would you?” she laughed and sat down next to him. “Come now, together we are stronger and we can live a rich and powerful life.”  
She pulled a pouch from her skirts and dangled it in front of him. He heard the clinking of coins and his eyes widened.   
“You stole money?”   
“Well, I compelled the banker to lend me some.” Katherine said and put it back in her pocket. “I had to buy myself a new dress. The one I had on got…stained. With blood.”   
“Get away from me!” Ezio screamed.   
Katherine put a loving hand on his arm. “Are you not hungry?” She pressed herself closer and he saw a streak of drying blood on her neck. “I left that just for you.”   
Her voice was low and seductive and the blood on her neck was enticing. Ezio reached forward and Katherine took his face in her hands and kissed him. Her mouth tasted of blood and despite not wanting to, Ezio found himself unable to resist the hunger she awoken in him.   
Her hands lowered to his shoulders and then arms and then his chest, where she stroked lovingly. Ezio plunged deeper into her mouth, until he could taste every last drop of blood. Then he broke the kiss and kissed her neck, lapping briefly at the streak of blood before kissing her again.   
He pushed her to the ground and kissed her harder, while her hands stroked his back. “I can’t…I can’t…” He managed to whisper before kissing her again.   
“It’s natural.” Katherine said between kisses. “Your libido is stronger when you’re a vampire.”  
Ezio started to pull on the strings of her bodice while she loosened the straps of his armor. “I hate you.” He said, but his body wouldn’t listen to a word against her. She was pushing her hips up and writhing on the ground, making his mind unable to form coherent thoughts. All he knew was that he had to have her, right then and there.   
He was in the process of bending down to capture her lips again when he looked up and saw Cristina’s grave. He had left flowers there just a few days ago and they still lay there, reminding him of the woman he had actually loved.   
He bent his head and saw Katherine staring up at him with her soft brown eyes, luring him and smiling a smile that was making him weak. He pushed himself away from her and sat with his head in his hands. “I don’t love you.”   
Katherine sighed and got up, tying up the strings to her dress. “Yes, yes I know. You hate me.”   
“Why did you do this to me?” Ezio asked. “Why me?”   
“You want the truth?” she asked and he nodded. “I need your help.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ezio looked at her in surprise. “You want my help? For what?”  
It would be so easy to tell him everything- tell him that a half vampire and half werewolf was searching for her and had every intention of exacting his revenge. She could tell him that Niklaus (who was going by the name Klaus) had killed her family because she had managed to escape his clutches and for years, that was all she had been doing- running.   
But the assassin would not help her if she told him all this. Like all others, even her, he would run away frightened when he learned who Klaus really was. She would have to lie. If she wanted to survive and leave Florence in one piece before more of Klaus’ goons arrived, she would have to manipulate Ezio into guarding her.   
She smiled her prettiest smile and touched his arm. “It gets so lonely for me sometimes. I want to travel the world and see the beauty that this world holds. Without a companion, it gets awfully lonely.”  
“You want my companionship?” Ezio asked incredulously. “You turned me into an animal because you wanted someone to travel with you? You are a despicable woman!”   
Ezio stood and winced when the sunlight touched his skin. He pulled back immediately and came further into the shadows of the tree.   
Katherine sighed. “Oh, Ezio. What was your life before I arrived? Think how much I have bettered you. You have immense strength and power now. You can do whatever…”  
“I want to hunt down the person responsible for the deaths of my father and brothers.” Ezio spat. “I want to protect my sister and mother from this cruel world and I want to live a normal happy life in Firenze once I have had my vengeance.”   
Katherine rolled her eyes and got up, dusting her skirt. “You still have family?” She smiled suddenly as a thought came to her. “It is understandable you wouldn’t want to leave since you have family. But…” She walked over to him and put a finger on his cheek. “Would they want anything to do with you when they find out you’re a monster?”  
“What?” Ezio pushed himself away from her and stared at her wide-eyed. Katherine grinned.   
“The whole city knows that you killed the Madame of the brothel- whatever her name was.” Katherine said. “A courtesan recognized you. Do you think your family doesn’t know this by now?”   
“No!” Ezio put his head in his hands. “What have I done?”   
Katherine put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You did what had to be done. You had to survive.”   
“I should have let myself wither away.” Ezio said in a strangulated gasp. “I’m a monster.”   
Katherine rolled her eyes and shook her head. This was getting to be quite a weary task. She needed Ezio to teach her how to use the strange object- the Apple. Once she had a weapon in her hands, she could use it against Klaus and her days of running from him would be over.   
But of course she couldn’t remind Ezio that she had the Apple. The assassin was unpredictable now and would demand to know where it was rather than help her.   
“You have no choice but to come with me.” Katherine said. “You will be found and killed and your family will despise you for what you are.”   
Ezio glared at her. “I cannot leave my mission. I have to find Rodrigo Borgia.”   
“Isn’t he the Pope?” Katherine asked. “I thought I heard his name before.”   
“Si, he is the Pope. But that won’t stop me.”   
Katherine raised an eyebrow. “The sun will.” She told him. “How are you going to carry off your mission when you don’t even know the extent of your powers?”   
“I have my skills.” Ezio said, determinedly. “The sun won’t stop me. I’ll kill him in the shadows if I have to.”   
Katherine sighed. “How long will this mission take?”   
“I have to go to Roma. Why do you ask?” He said.   
Katherine looked at her nails and saw one of them had chipped. She tsked and then looked up at him. “I’ll help you…kill him.” She said. “Then will you come with me?”   
“Why would you do that?” Ezio asked.   
Katherine shrugged. “Let’s just say that I’m bored.”  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*

He needed her. Although he would never let her know just how much. She understood what it was like being different and he was sure that she too may have killed someone accidentally sometime.   
Ezio watched Katherine walk right up to the ship captain with a confidence that would shame a noble. The umbrella, she had snatched from an innocent bystander, further enhanced the illusion.   
I used to be a noble….  
Ezio stay hidden in the shadows of a fruit stall, pretending to look at the apples. The sun was setting, but there was still enough light to scorch his skin. How he hated having to hide from the sunlight and the irony of it all was that one of the tenets of his creed spoke about working in the dark to serve the light. Now he didn’t have a choice but to work in the dark.   
Behind him, he heard the guards talking among themselves and grumbling about how difficult their job was. He turned and was stunned to discover that the guards he could hear were standing at least thirty feet away from him. How could he hear them?  
“Who is going to clean up that mess?” one of them asked.   
“There was so much blood.” Another said.   
“What kind of an animal would do that?”   
Ezio felt his insides clench with guilt. They were obviously talking about him and how he had killed Paola. He was an animal. Nothing but a savage beast!  
“All those pretty girls…” one of the guards sighed.   
“Fortunately not all the courtesans were killed.” Another chuckled.   
Ezio snapped his eyes back at Katherine and glared at her as she came to him, smiling.   
“The ship captain wasn’t going to go to Rome until next week.” She said proudly. “But I…changed his mind.”   
Ezio sucked in a breath. “Did you kill someone while you were here?”   
Katherine batted her eyes and smiled. “Hmmm?”  
“That blood that was on your neck…was that…who did it belong to?”   
Katherine rolled her eyes. “We don’t have time to discuss these things. We have a ship to board. Now.” She turned to go but Ezio grabbed her arm.   
“The guards are talking about the courtesans. Did you hurt them?” He asked.   
Katherine looked at his hand that was clutching her arm and pushed him away. “Don’t think you are stronger than me.” She said then her face softened. “Alright yes, I was hungry and I was searching for you and then I saw them and thought I should satisfy my hunger.”  
“You’re despicable!” Ezio spat. “I want nothing to do with you!”   
“On the contrary…” she said, crossing her arms, “I’m the only one who can help you.” Her face lit up with a smile that Ezio hated. “You think that you can control your hunger for blood?” She shook her head. “You may think that you have that under control and the human inside you will restrain you from feeding on an innocent. But what you don’t realize is that when the animal inside you awakens, it will have no conscience.”  
“I will control myself.” Ezio said slowly. “I can do it!”   
“Oh really?” Katherine raised an eyebrow. She walked over to the ship captain, stared into his eyes and said something. Ezio walked over to them, confused as to what she was up to when right in front of his eyes, she turned his head and bit deep into his neck.   
The ship captain looked into the distance with wide vacant eyes and when Katherine pulled her fangs out, he didn’t even flinch.   
“There.” She said, wiping her mouth and then pushed him towards Ezio. “See if you can control yourself now.”   
Ezio put his finger on the two punctures on the captain’s neck and felt his tongue flick at his lips. The captain stared up at him with hollow eyes and with shaky fingers; Ezio wiped away the blood from his skin and brought them to his lips.   
Katherine stood watching him with a triumphant grin on her face and her hands on her hips. Ezio put his fingers into his mouth and closed his eyes. He had never felt such ecstasy- the way the drop of blood trailed down his throat, not quenching his thirst but only awakening it.   
He wanted more.  
He lowered his head and felt his fangs pierce the captain’s neck. As blood oozed from the wounds, Ezio sucked harder. The blood was warm and sweet in his mouth and he kept telling himself that it was enough and that his hunger was sated, but his stomach refused to listen.   
A moan escaped the captain’s lips, but Ezio couldn’t stop himself. The pained groans of the captain did nothing to hold him back.   
Suddenly, he was pushed away and he staggered on his feet.   
Katherine laughed. “I told you.” She said and then made the captain face her again.   
“You are fine.” She said. “Go and get the ship ready and await our arrival.”  
The captain limped back to the ship without another word and Katherine turned back to Ezio. “If I hadn’t stopped you, you would have snapped the poor man’s neck.” She said. “You need me. I’m the only one who can understand your urges.”   
“Because you’re a monster like me!” Ezio said bitterly.   
Katherine shrugged. “Be it so. Now let us leave for Rome.”   
Ezio followed her, wishing for the hundredth time that he had never met Katherine.   
*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
The journey to Roma was exhausting. Being the only two passengers on board made Ezio wish they had some company than each other. Katherine would stay on her side and he would in his. Occasionally, she would walk up to the ship captain and take a sip of the captain’s blood from the wrist.   
“Want some?” she offered when she did it again.   
“I am fine.” He said, even though his throat felt parched. He went down to lie and stare at the ceiling. He had his weapons, but he didn’t have his uncle’s guidance and wisdom. His uncle probably didn’t even know that his nephew had left for Roma.   
But how could he? After what he had done…after the way he had hurt one of his own, how could he face his family?   
His family….Rodrigo Borgia…revenge…  
These thoughts jumbled into one hot ball of misery that clenched around his heart and made him want to scream.   
“We’re here.” Katherine said, coming downstairs.   
Ezio opened his eyes, realizing he had fallen asleep. “Already?”   
Katherine came to sit beside him on the little cot. “Yes.”   
Ezio got up, feeling uncomfortable with Katherine so near to him, although he couldn’t explain why. “Then I must go.”   
Katherine put a hand on his arm. “Not yet. It is day and you are at a disadvantage with your enemies.”   
Ezio looked out the porthole and saw that Katherine was right. The sea was sparkling blue and the sun was blazing hot in the sky. He got out of bed and paced the room restlessly. “I cannot wait any longer to exact my revenge.”   
“Of course you can.” Katherine said. “But that’s not the reason you are restless, is it? You’re hungry again.”   
“I’m not!” Ezio snapped.   
“You need to feed, Ezio. Or you’ll collapse from weakness and hunger.” She helpfully supplied. “I’ll call the captain…” she started to get up and Ezio surprised himself by reaching her in a flash and blocking her way to the stairs.   
“Don’t you dare! I won’t feed on him.” He growled.   
“Didn’t you like his taste?” Katherine replied mockingly.   
“I won’t harm any more innocents. It is not in my creed to do that.” Ezio put his hands on the bed and tried to control his cravings.   
“I think you broke all the rules when you fed and killed that woman who ran the brothel.” She said.   
Ezio turned around sharply. “Basta! Do not remind me of my crimes!”   
“Now that you’re a vampire the guilt must be tenfold.” Katherine continued to goad.   
“You are a cruel woman.” Ezio said, sitting down on the bed and putting his head in his hands.   
Katherine sighed and sat next to him. “Alright, so you don’t want to feed on an innocent. I should have known you had too many scruples and compelled some people to board with us. Because the truth is Ezio…” she put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You do need to feed to keep up your strength.”   
“I will not feed on innocents.” Ezio said, resolutely.   
Katherine let out a deep sigh. “Alright then.” She bit down on her wrist until it oozed with blood and then offered it to him. “There you go.”   
“What? I will not feed on you!” he said, horrified.   
“You said you won’t feed on innocents. I’m hardly that, am I?” She smiled. “Besides, the faster we get you to you mission, the faster we can get out of here and you can help me with mine.”   
“I thought you wanted to travel the world and needed me as a companion.” Ezio said.   
Katherine bit down on her lip and then smiled again. “We’ll discuss the details of my plans later. First, you need to feed.”   
Ezio looked at the trickle of blood going down her arm and suddenly felt ravenous. Without another word, he curled his hand around her arm and lowered his head for a taste. When the blood entered his mouth, Ezio could feel every fiber in his body lighting up. His muscles grew taut and strong and his hunger started to sate.   
“More.” He said, without realizing he was talking. His fangs pierced another patch of her skin and he started to suck from that. Then suddenly, she yanked her arm away.   
“Enough!” she yelled at him. “That hurt.”   
Ezio panted and kept staring at the blood staining at her skirts. The wounds closed again miraculously, though the blood remained smeared on her skin.   
He reached for her wrist again and licked at the blood smears.   
“Stop it!” Katherine ordered and got up. “You’ve had enough.”  
“I want more.” Ezio pleaded, not even looking at her, but at the side of her neck.   
“That is all you’ll get for now. Now go get ready for your mission.” Katherine said, rubbing her arm. “The sun will set in a few hours.”   
*/*/*/*/*  
Katherine watched Ezio raise the hood over his head and sheath his sword. He checked for the small knives in his belt and then bent over to tie the laces of his boots. She watched him cautiously, expecting the assassin to lunge at her and drink her blood.   
To be honest, she had been a little scared when Ezio had been drinking from her. He had an uncontrolled desire for blood and when he had bitten her, she had been shocked. Suddenly not being in control of the situation had terrified her. She would have to find a way to restrain him.   
“I am leaving.” He said, without looking at her.   
“The ship will be right here.” Katherine told him.   
Ezio nodded and walked up the stairs cautiously. He looked up at the sky and then stepped back as the last of the sun rays still lit up the sky. She followed him and stood waiting with him. Standing in silence was getting too awkward and Katherine half expected Ezio to ask her for more of her blood.   
“How long will you take?” she asked, casually.   
“Not that long.” Ezio said, fidgeting with his cape.   
“Well you are a vampire now so you have speed on your side.” She remarked. “And strength. You are ten times stronger than what you used to be. Use it to your advantage.”   
“I will.” Ezio said and took his first step outside as the sun set over the horizon.   
“Oh…and Ezio?”   
He turned to look at her and Katherine surprised herself by standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. “Good luck.”   
*/*/*/*/*/*/*

The tower ahead him was tall and the chapel itself magnificent. Under ordinary circumstances, scaling the walls would have been a tedious task, but now with an extraordinary energy running through his veins, he found he had no qualms about it at all.   
Ezio surprised himself further when he grabbed the ledges as quickly as he was plucking fruit from a tree. He reached the top without a gasp and jumped inside to find guards patrolling. A smile spread his face as he removed his sword.   
“Assassino!” one of them squealed.   
Ezio charged forward and swung his sword with such ferocity that the blade cut right through the guard’s neck. Blood splattered all over him and the other guards looked dumbstruck.   
“Dai bastardi!” He said through gritted teeth.   
The other guards beckoned to the two brutes stationed near the door and they came forward, swinging their axes.   
Ezio moved quickly behind them and killed them off with his hidden blades.   
“Il diavolo!” One of the guards exclaimed.   
Ezio gave out a war cry and slashed him with his blade. More blood spewed, but that didn’t stop Ezio from making the others suffer the same fate.   
One by one the guards lay around him with slashed throats and torsos. A pool of blood formed under his boots and Ezio fell to his knees to touch the warm liquid. He could feel his hunger return in full force and he was about to lower himself and lap at it shamelessly when he heard footsteps behind him.   
“You’re not a dog, are you?” Katherine said.   
“What are you doing here?” Ezio asked, whipping his head around. His cheeks burned with humiliation at what he was about to do and who he was about to do it in front of.   
“Hungry again?” Katherine asked sweetly. She walked to the gate and pulled the lever. The gate opened and she walked inside with the confidence of royalty. Ezio got up to his feet and followed her, wondering what she was up to.   
Inside, one of the guards saw Katherine and came running to her with a sword in his hand. “This area is restricted.” He yelled. Then he noticed Ezio and his eyes widened. “Assassino!”   
Before he could react, Katherine grabbed the guard and bit down hard on his neck. As the guard let out a scream, she pushed him towards Ezio. “Go on, feed.”   
“What?” Ezio asked, trying to keep the guard upright.   
“Now he’s not an innocent, is he?” She said. “He’s the enemy. So go on, have your fill.”   
Ezio didn’t need further encouraging. His hunger overwhelmed any rational thought and he started to feed on the guard. He drank until every drop of blood was sucked from the guard’s body. The lifeless body slumped to the floor and Ezio wiped his mouth.   
Katherine put one hand on her hip. “Still hungry? There are more guards inside.”   
“How did you know there wouldn’t be more here?” Ezio asked.   
Katherine pointed at her ear. “Enhanced hearing abilities are also one of our powers. I’ll teach you everything. Now who do we kill next?”  
“You should stand back.” Ezio advised.   
Katherine rolled her eyes and put a hand to her mouth to yell. “Hello? I’m trespassing here!”   
“Are you crazy?” Ezio asked, preparing his sword.   
“Wait.” She said and when the guards came running she grabbed the one in front and spoke. “Stay, until I tell you what to do next.” Then quickly moving to the other, she repeated the same order to the five guards.   
“Now.” She said. “Go inside and attack every guard. Do not rest until you’ve killed every single one of them. ”  
The guards followed obediently and opened the gates. They stormed inside and Ezio heard the screams of people inside.   
Ezio peeked inside and saw the compelled guards fighting ferociously. They were attacking their own without regret and soon cleared the room of guards positioned. The monks ran outside, screaming for help and Ezio felt pity for them.   
“Shall we?” Katherine asked.   
Ezio followed her and heard more clashes of metal against metal. More blood was spilled and more screams were heard.   
Another room was cleared of the guards and all that left was the last room from where Ezio could hear Rodrigo Borgia preaching.   
“Wasn’t that easy?” Katherine said.   
Ezio gave her a reproving look but said nothing. The guards stood near the entrance of the ramparts and then placed their blades at their throats.   
“What are they doing?” he asked Katherine.   
“I told them to kill every guard.” She grinned. “They’re guards too.”   
The guards slashed their throats and fell on the ground in a heap. Katherine walked over them and peeked down. “That’s him? The one who killed your family?”  
Ezio joined her and peered down. “Si. The one who took everything away from me. I thought the rage for what he had done had faded away. But now, looking at him corrupting innocent minds, I feel not a shred of pity or mercy for him.”   
“Show him none.” Katherine said. Her dark eyes held anger and to Ezio’s surprise, he saw some tears as well. “He deserves nothing but a violent death.”   
Ezio swallowed the emotions that clambered up his throat. “I’ve never heard you speak with such passion.”   
Katherine’s expression hardened. “That’s because you don’t know everything about me.” She bit her lip and turned to him, blinking away her tears. “All I can say is that I can understand what it feels to have your family taken away from you.”  
“You mean your family is…”   
“Dead.” Katherine said. “Murdered by a man who wanted nothing but absolute power. Like Rodrigo Borgia.”   
Ezio stood back. “And that’s why you need my help? To escape that man? Surely he couldn’t be as powerful as you are?”  
Katherine let out a breath. “If you think I am a monster, you wouldn’t want to know what Niklaus is.”   
“Niklaus?” Katherine nodded and Ezio noticed that she was clasping her hands tight. Her lips were trembling with fear or anger, he couldn’t tell.   
“The monster who murdered my whole family because I couldn’t give him what he wanted.” She replied without looking at him.   
“And what was it that he wanted?” He asked.   
Katherine took a deep breath and when she turned back to him, she had become the woman he had first met- controlled and conniving.   
“How about I tell you my life story, after you’ve done with your mission?” she said acerbically.   
Ezio gave a nod and then climbed up the ledge and was about to jump when Katherine called him.   
“Ezio?” she said and he saw a flicker of emotion in her brown eyes. “Do not forgive the man who stole your happiness.”   
*/*/*/*/*/*  
She watched Ezio jump from one ledge to another with agility and when he dropped down in front of the Pope, all the people present, screamed and fled the chapel.   
Harsh words were exchanged and echoed around the room while Katherine stepped away, to catch her breath. She didn’t know what had come over her. Ezio was finally going to avenge his family’s death and here she was, running away from the enemy who had murdered her family.   
Then again Rodrigo Borgia was only human while Niklaus was a hybrid- half werewolf and half vampire. He was also one of the original vampires which meant he was stronger than her. She was no match for him and neither was Ezio. But together they would have a chance to escape Niklaus’ men.   
She peered down again and saw Rodrigo swing his sword at Ezio and then she heard the words- The Piece of Eden.   
Katherine gasped when she heard him talk about the Apple next. That’s what Ezio had called the strange object too, the one she had taken great pains to hide. The last thing she wanted was for Ezio to inquire about it. That was the leverage she was going to use to coax Ezio into helping her.   
If he had it, then he wouldn’t want to help her fight against Niklaus.   
In a flash, Ezio had Rodrigo on the ground and writhing in pain. She saw Ezio’s face change and he pounced on his enemy. The Pope’s screams reverberated against the walls, but no one came to help him.   
Ezio pulled back and she saw his mouth dripping with blood. Despite everything, Katherine found herself smiling and cheering inwardly for Ezio. If only she could do the same to Niklaus.  
“I thought I could forgive you.” Ezio told Rodrigo. “I thought I was better than this, better than you. But now that I am here, all I can see is a man who has no humanity. If I let you live, you will only harm people’s lives.”  
“Let me go!” Rodrigo gave a fearful wail.   
“Alas, I cannot.” Ezio said. “This is for the people and this if for my family.” He let his fangs spring out and bit down hard on Rodrigo, sucking every last drop of his blood.   
Katherine could see the Pope twitching and trying to scream. Then his limbs went limp and his eyes hollow. Ezio got up and wiped his mouth. “Requiescat in pace bastardo.”   
He walked over to the window and looked up. “It is time we left.” He said.   
Katherine nodded. “I’m coming down.” She said.   
Ezio laid out his arms. “I’ll catch you.”   
Katherine gripped the ledge. “What?”   
“Let us waste no more time.” He said.  
Katherine hesitated and pulled back. “I’ll take the stairs.”  
“Have you no trust?” Ezio asked.   
Katherine closed her eyes. Of course she didn’t. She didn’t trust anyone, but she wanted Ezio to think that she did. She made herself climb the ledge and clutched the skirts of her dress. “You’ll catch me?”   
“You won’t die Katherine.” Ezio snickered. Clearly killing off his enemy had turned him into a different person.   
He was free, she thought. He had avenged his family.  
She turned around and let herself fall, closing her eyes as she did so. A part of her expected to hit the stone floors and break her bones. Yes, she would heal, but the pain would traumatize her.   
But then she felt strong arms grab her and she gasped. Opening her eyes, she saw Ezio looking down at her with a smile on his face.   
“I told you I would catch you.” He said.   
Katherine clutched the front of his shirt. “So you did.” She looked up into his eyes and saw how beautiful and brown they were. If she looked closer, she thought his eyes looked almost golden….  
Ezio put her down and Katherine collected herself. “I see you…killed him.”   
“I did.” Ezio said, his expression hardening. Clearly he had felt something too.   
For the first time in a long time, Katherine found herself blushing at the way he was looking at her. She turned away and sighed. “Then we should be leaving now.”   
“Katherine?” Ezio asked.   
“Yes?” she asked, without turning around so that he couldn’t see that her face was red. What was wrong with her?  
“Where is the Apple?” he asked.   
Katherine felt her mouth drop open. “What?” she turned around.   
“You have it, don’t you?” He said.   
Katherine swallowed. Now what was she going to do?


	5. Chapter 5

“Apple? I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Katherine said with a nervous laughter.   
“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Ezio said. He walked towards her slowly and Katherine instinctively stepped back. “I showed you the orb back at the inn. You know its powers.” Then his eyes widened. “You compelled me….”  
“Ezio…”   
“Where is it?” Ezio growled.   
Katherine staggered back and then her survival instincts kicked in. Swallowing, she glared at him. “I trust you. The least you can do is trust me back.” She said. “Must I remind you that you just asked me to jump from a window? I did it without hesitation because I trust you.”  
“You haven’t earned my trust.” Ezio told her. “Ever since we’ve met, all you’ve done is lie and manipulate me. You turned me into a monster and now a pariah. I can never unite with the other Assassins knowing that I have broken the tenets of our creed.”   
Katherine sighed. “All you’ve done so far is whine about how you’ve broken the rules of your creed. It happened! You need to get over it and move on with your life. You need to form new bonds with someone who can understand what you are. Like me…”  
Ezio shook his head. “Oh, is that so? In order to bond with someone, you need to be certain that this person can be trusted. So tell me Katherine, do you really expect me to trust you?”   
Katherine gave half a smile. “Do you have a choice?” She walked towards Rodrigo Borgia’s corpse and pointed at it. “I helped you reach here. Without my help, you wouldn’t have achieved what you just did.”   
Ezio grabbed her arm. “We all have choices. That is what we Assassins fight for- to let people have the freedom to choose what they want. I can choose to not believe you when you say that you don’t have the Apple.”   
Katherine turned away from him and clenched her hands. If she didn’t think fast, she would lose Ezio’s trust, and then who would protect her from Klaus?  
“Ezio….I swear I don’t have the Apple.” She said, hoping that Ezio would blindly take her word.   
“You know.” He said in a low voice. “I have ways to find out if you have it in your person.”   
Katherine gasped and pulled away from him. “What do you mean?”  
“I have a special ability.” Ezio told her. “I have a unique sense that allows me to locate targets and find objects I am looking for.”   
“Oh.” Katherine said, feeling half-relieved.   
Ezio raised an eyebrow. “What did you think I was talking about?”  
“I thought…” Katherine shook her head. “Never mind. If you have this unique ability, then you have my permission to use it on me. I have nothing to hide Ezio. I don’t have the Apple on me. I swear it!”   
Katherine smiled inwardly. What she said was true actually. She didn’t have the Apple with her currently because she had hidden it in a very safe place, one that Ezio would never guess.   
Ezio narrowed his eyes at her. “Bene. I believe you. Let us leave from this place now.”  
Katherine hesitated to follow him at first and Ezio noticed this.   
“I will not harm you.” He said. “And I respect women too much to do what you thought I was implying.”   
Katherine scowled. “Of course I know you won’t harm me! I’m not a damsel in distress.”   
“No, you are not.” Ezio said and Katherine thought she had heard admiration in his tone.   
She walked with him out of the Chapel and towards the port where their ship was waiting.   
“Where should we go next?” she said, hoping she sounded casual even though her heart was fluttering from anxiety at what had happened inside. “We could travel to another city or even a country.”   
“No.” Ezio said, walking briskly towards the ship. “We must go back to Firenze.”   
“Florence? Why?” Katherine asked, feeling something hard and cold clamping around her heart.   
“We have to find the Apple.” Ezio said. “And once I find it, I’ll submit it to the Assassins. In the wrong hands, the Apple can be a dangerous weapon.”   
Katherine stopped in her tracks and watched Ezio board the ship and talk to the captain. They couldn’t go back. If Ezio truly had the ability to find hidden objects and targets, then chances were pretty strong that he would find the Apple. 

After all, it was hidden in his birthplace.


End file.
